


One Eyed

by Shuttering_Flutterflies



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, During Canon, F/M, Identity Issues, Post-Canon, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuttering_Flutterflies/pseuds/Shuttering_Flutterflies
Summary: You pull yourself up out of the inky depths as many times as you can.You create yourself over and over.You become perfect.





	One Eyed

Screaming.

Voices begging for help, calling out names of loved ones, weeping and sobbing and it's too much to handle. Some small part of the ink not consumed by sorrow recoils in pains and starts to separate, stretching upward into the shape of an inky black hand. As the light touched the only hand, impossibly thin and still stretching, the hand began to change colours into a dirty brown. A shoulder former next, only black, with a torso, black, and head, light brown, curiously enough, covered in black hair, two horns and a halo, attached the edges of the horns. Two eyes, drawn ovals, yet brimming with life and a mouth open in a silent scream. Two wings formed, flapping and pulling the newly formed creature out of the ink, their body still being formed as they hit the ground and sat still.

The creature had a mind and could think, but it was just born, so it's mind was still quiet. The only thing it could think was Alice.

_Alice._

_Alice._

_Alice._

This repeated for a few moments until their body was created - dripping black skin, a faded black dress and hair, feet that seemed to be melting together and into the floor, inhuman proportions - and another word existed in their mind.

_Me_.

It's eyes widened and slowly it began to think. 

_I am Alice Angel_.

It's mouth quivered and the newly born Alice Angel spoke her first words.

"I am Alice Angel."

Her hands braced against the ground and she slowly got to her feet, her inky limbs shaking. Fluttering her wings slightly, sending flecks of ink flying, she managed to stand up and properly explore her surroundings.

She was standing on ground, wood her mind thought suddenly, with a larger wood platform in front of this. There was a small door in front of her, half-closed, and she looked at it for a moment suspiciously, before turning around and freezing.

The ink machine. It was above her, dangling from chains, a spectre of terror and screaming, whirling darkness. Alice scrambled back, not taking her eyes off it. She couldn't go back to the ink. She had to stay. She had to be whole-

She bumped against the wall and almost shrieked when the chains began clanking loudly and the machine began to move. It lowered down until it was level with her and for a wild moment she felt like it was looking at her, whispering _I will take you back_ and _you are mine in her head_ but then it was gone down into the darkness.

Alice didn't hesitate in fleeing the room, ripping the boards from the doorway, the breath she didn't need bubbling in her lungs, and entering in to a large hallway. The floors and walls were stained with ink and she flinched, briefly remembering the wails and avoided going near them, and instead walked until she reached something that wasn't endless doors and corridors. A cutout of an adorable smiling creature, mischief and joy on its face.

"Bendy," she whispered, memories of the demon playing in her mind like shadows dancing across a wall.

She reached out and drew her hand down its face, drawing an inky line across it. _What's going on?_ she wanted to ask. _Why am I here? Where is everyone else?_ but before she could even begin to speak, someone else did.

"Wonderful, is he not?"

Alice turned to see a man, made of ink and flesh standing in the corridor behind her. His face was hidden under a mask of Bendy's own face and he carried a wooden plank in his hand.

"My little sheep, you look confused," the man said in an amused tone that still carried a heavy feeling to it. "Do you not recognise the face of our Lord?"

Alice shook her head nervously. She sensed the man's displeasure and nervously explained. "I just came from the ink, I've never been here before." She didn't know what 'here' she meant. The building she was in? This entire existence?

The man perked up. "That is good too here. Our Lord will be pleased to add you to his flock. Please follow me."

With that, he turned and walked away. Alice scurried after him, even thought the man was making her slightly nervous. She was starting to get a bad feeling about this place and it's swirling, ink mottled walls.

"My name is Sammy," the man said. "Sammy Lawrence." He said the name as if expecting Alice to be awed by it or recognise it at the least, but it meant nothing to her. "I am the prophet and a devout follower of Bendy."

He took her to a small door beside another Bendy cutout and opened it for her. "This way," he told her politely.

Alice hesitated, looking up at him anxiously. He _seemed_ friendly, but this whole thing felt strange. The corridor grew darker behind and she started to feel very, very nervous and finally stepped inside the room. Sammy allowed the door to swing closed and the two were in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing huh.


End file.
